Reunion
by Iluya
Summary: Repost fic pertama saya di AO3! ;D / Perempuan itu berjalan menyusuri distrik perbelanjaan Akihabara. Kakinya melangkah cepat, sampai akhirnya ujung matanya melihat sebuah banner berwarna kuning dengan tulisan hitam. / "Masih seperti dulu, ya…", gumamnya / "Mau main survival game lagi?" / GASUKA JANGAN BACA. LOTS OF GAJENESS INSIDE.


Perempuan itu berjalan menyusuri distrik perbelanjaan Akihabara. Kakinya melangkah cepat, sampai akhirnya ujung matanya melihat sebuah _banner_ berwarna kuning dengan tulisan hitam. Perempuan itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap _banner_ itu lekat-lekat. Memori-memorinya seputar _survival game_ yang pernah dimainkannya dulu perlahan singgah di pikirannya

" _Echizen_ …", gumamnya. Ia mengarahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu. Menuju _Echizen_.

Sesampainya di depan _Echizen_ , perempuan itu melayangkan pandangannya menuju ke meja kasir. Ia tersenyum tipis. Perempuan itu mulai melangkah masuk dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. Ia ingat, dulu _manager_ dari toko _Echizen_ sering duduk dan meletakkan kakinya yang tertutup sepatu _boots_ di atas meja kasir sambil merokok.

Perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lorong panjang yang di temboknya terpasang kawat aluminium untuk memajang senapan-senapan yang dijual. Ia pun berjalan menyusuri lorong itu. "Masih seperti dulu, ya…", gumamnya lagi. Ia pun terus berjalan menuju ujung lorong sambil asik melihat-lihat. Tanpa sadar, sikunya menyenggol sebuah pistol. "Oh, _Desert Eagle.._.", ucapnya yang kemudian memegang pistol itu.

Ingatan-ingatan tentang seorang _host_ berambut pirang yang dahulu tinggal di sebelah apartemennya tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya. Senyumannya semakin merekah. Tanpa sadar, ia meneteskan air matanya. Kemudian, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. ' _Aku tidak boleh menangis_ ', batin perempuan itu.

Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya berkeliling toko. Sesampainya di lorong terakhir, lorong di mana rompi-rompi anti peluru dipajang, ia menemukan sebuah rompi yang tidak asing motifnya, ia teringat dengan seorang _mangaka_ berkacamata dan bersurai hitam berantakan. Senyumannya kembali merekah. Perempuan itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke ujung lorong. Ia menemukan sebuah pintu kayu tua yang sudah reyot. _Tempat itu_ , pikirnya. Perempuan itu pun berlari menuju pintu itu. Begitu memegang kenop pintunya, memorinya kembali memutarkan kilas balik dari masa-masa SMA-nya dulu, saat ia masih bermain _survival game_.

Ia ingat betul, dulu ia pergi ke _Echizen_ untuk membeli senjatanya, kemudian ia melalui sebuah tes, dan setelahnya entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh _manager_ sehingga ia dapat memiliki _H &K G3SAS High Cycle_–nya itu. Ia merasa air matanya kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia pun mencari sapu tangan di dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa-bawa itu. ' _Tidak ada_?!', batinnya panik.

"Butuh sapu tangan, nona?", sebuah tangan terulur dengan selembar sapu tangan berwarna _pink_ , dengan berhiaskan tulisan ' _M.N_.'. Perempuan itu menyambar sapu tangan itu. "Terima kasih… Lho…", ucap perempuan itu heran, karena saat ia akan mengembalikan sapu tangannya, orang itu telah pergi. "Mungkin sebaiknya kusimpan saja.", gumamnya sambil memasukkan sapu tangan itu ke dalam tas kecilnya.

Selepas melihat-lihat di _Echizen_ , ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Begitu kakinya menginjak jalanan di depan _Echizen_ , pandangan matanya tertuju pada toko _game_ dewasa di sebrang _Echizen_. Ia jadi teringat, dulu mangaka bersurai hitam itu meninggalkannya di _Echizen_ dan pergi ke toko tersebut demi _game_ dewasa yang sedang diskon pada hari itu. Perempuan itu tersenyum kecut. Kakinya bergerak sendiri menuju tempat itu. ' _Buat apa aku ke sana, deh… Tapi tidak apa lah, toh aku sudah diatas 18 tahun ini kok_ ', batinnya nista.

Begitu sampai, perempuan itu refleks mendorong pintu kaca tersebut agar terbuka dan dia bisa masuk. Namun, bersamaan dengan itu, seorang lelaki berkacamata dan bersurai hitam berantakan dari arah dalam juga mendorong pintunya. Perempuan itu mundur selangkah, membiarkan lelaki tersebut lewat. Setelah itu, barulah ia masuk.

"Tachibana-kun…"

' _Eh_?!', pekik perempuan itu dalam hati begitu mendengar gumaman dari orang yang baru saja keluar toko itu. Perempuan itu segera berbalik dan ia tidak menemukan siapapun yang familier di belakangnya. Perempuan itu menghela napas. ' _Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja_ ', batinnya.

Begitu masuk ke dalam dan menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toko, perempuan itu langsung berbalik dan bergegas keluar. ' _Te-tempat itu seram…_ ', pikirnya yang merasa jijik dengan poster-poster yang dipajang di toko. Ia pun segera berlari menjauh dari toko itu.

Karena tidak berhati-hati, ia menabrak seorang lelaki bersurai pirang yang sedang merokok. "Loh? Hotaru?", ucap lelaki itu. Perempuan itu terkaget begitu mendengar nama kecilnya disebut. "A-ah, maafkan aku! Ini karena aku tidak berhati-hati!", pekiknya panik dan kemudian berlari menjauhi lelaki itu.

Perempuan itu perlahan menghentikan larinya. Ia yang kebetulan melihat sebuah toko yang menjual alat elektronik pun langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke sana.

Seusai membeli tiga buah ponsel baru, ia membuka ponsel lama yang ia kantongi sejak tadi dan mencari kontak yang berinisial 'Y'. ' _Ah, ini dia nomor Yukimura-san_.', batinnya senang dan dengan segera ia menekan tombol berwarna hijau dengan gambar telepon.

" _Aku sedang pergi. Tolong telepon lagi nanti_.", pesan dari kotak suara terdengar di telinga perempuan itu. Ia menghela napas. "Aku coba telepon Matsuoka- _san_ kalau begitu…", gumamnya.

Jari-jari tangannya segera ia tuntun untuk mencari kontak berinisial 'M'. "Ketemu, Matsuoka Masamune…", gumamnya lalu menekan tombol hijaunya lagi. " _Siang, ini Masamune. Kebetulan aku sedang pergi. Hubungi lagi nanti, ya?_ ", pesan genit dari kotak suara terdengar. Perempuan itu menghela napas. Ia pun mencoba menghubungi nomor-nomor itu lagi, namun yang menjawab panggilan teleponnya hanyalah kotak suara.

Tiba-tiba, hujan pun turun dengan lebatnya, mengguyur semua yang ada di jalanan Akihabara pada saat itu.

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum sedih dan ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Tiga buah ponsel yang ia beli, yang masing-masing ia hadiahkan untuk si _host_ pirang, _mangaka_ bermata empat, dan satunya lagi untuknya, akan bersemayam di lemari kamarnya, sama seperti berbagai hadiah lainnya yang selalu ia siapkan tiap tahunnya untuk timnya, _Toy*GunGun_.

Dengan lesu, perempuan itu berjalan pulang. Ia pun melewati _Echizen_ lagi. Perasaannya saat memegang senapan, saat ia menapakkan kakinya di lapangan, saat ia memasuki arena _Top Gun Combat_ , saat ia menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan rekan-rekannya saat gagal melawan tim _Hoshishiro_ di turnamen pertamanya, semuanya masih sangat terasa di dalam dirinya. Ia benar-benar merindukan masa-masa SMA-nya, ia merindukan rekannya yang hampir selalu tidak dapat membuatnya tidur di malam hari saking berisiknya, ia merindukan semuanya.

Perasaannya meluap dan air mata yang ia bendung sejak tadi pun pecah. Ia pun diam di tempatnya. Dengan perlahan, badannya merosot hingga ia terduduk di jalanan yang sudah basah terkena air hujan. Tangannya perlahan ia gerakkan untuk menyeka air matanya. Namun, semakin diseka semakin banyak pula air mata yang ia keluarkan.

"Tachibana-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?", terdengarlah pertanyaan dengan suara yang tidak asing baginya. Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat sosok _mangaka_ berkacamata yang ia rindukan. Di sebelah _mangaka_ itu, perempuan itu dapat melihat wajah _host_ pirang yang sedari dulu tetap menawan walau umurnya bertambah.

Perempuan itu tidak dapat membendung lagi segala kerinduannya. Ia segera memeluk kedua lelaki yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi. "Yukimura-san… Matsuoka-san…", tangisnya. _Host_ berambut pirang tersebut ikut memeluk kedua rekan setimnya. Si _mangaka_ bermata empat hanya tersenyum.

Sesaat setelah perempuan dan _host_ itu melepas pelukannya, barulah si _mangaka_ memeluk mereka berdua erat-erat. Ia juga menepuk kepala perempuan itu. Kali ini, giliran sang _host_ yang hanya tersenyum.

"Hotaru sekarang sudah tidak serata dulu ya… Berarti mulai detik ini panggilanmu harus kuganti menjadi… Hotaru- _chan_..?", bersamaan dengan keluarnya perkataan bejat dari mulut si _host_ mesum, sebuah tendangan mendarat di dagu mulus pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aduh!", keluhnya. Perempuan itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh. Si _mangaka_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam kemudian berkata, "Tachibana-kun, apa yang dikatakan Mattsun benar. Dadamu sudah tidak rata. Boleh kupega- GHAAH!"

Sebuah tas melayang mengenai pipi tembem seorang mangaka dewasa. Tentu saja, dibarengi dengan memerahnya pipi si perempuan itu. Walau begitu, perempuan itu tetap tersenyum. "Kalian ini. Mau kupukul tidak?", tanya perempuan itu sambil tersenyum seram. Jelas saja, kedua lelaki berbeda warna surai tersebut langsung melindungi kepalanya dengan panik. Perempuan itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Bercanda, bercanda~ Oh ya..." Perempuan itu nampak melupakan sesuatu. "Ada apa, Tachibana-kun?", tanya si _mangaka_ mata empat.

"Mau main _survival game_ lagi?"

* * *

(notesnya samain sama yang di AO3 aja ya ;D)

AHAHANJIR GUE NULIS APA .-.  
Abaikan, abaikan.  
(Oke sesi curhat gue mulai dari sini)  
YEASH, ini fic pertama saya di AO3. Jujur, saya belum terlalu ngerti sistemnya AO3 itu gimana. Kalo di sih, saya udah khatam ya. /halah  
Seseorang berkenan ngejelasin dan ngajarin saya? Nanti saya bayar- /plak  
Err… Karena saya nggak tau mau ngecurhatin apaan lagi, jadi segini aja dulu. Makasih yang udah baca! Makasih banyak! Maaf kalau nggak jelas sih ya…  
Intinya makasihhhh banget!  
(Iluya mencari guru (di AO3) masih dibuka loh ya *wink* /najis)

ohiya satu lagi.

Repiunya bolehh?


End file.
